


Degeneration

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Ending, Darkfic, F/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Scourge!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: The game is over, and Ardyn has won.  You are summoned to the Citadel to see his triumph, your love and beloved King Noctis the last to be turned by the scourge, and you are to be the entertainment.





	Degeneration

_ “Proceed to the Citadel, alone and unarmed.” _

 

You’ve been staring at the mysterious note for the better part of fifteen minutes.  No return address, no identifying markings at all and no signature at its end. Who could have sent this?  Did something go wrong when Noct and his friends entered the Citadel to confront Ardyn? Many questions and scenarios swirl within your turbulent mind, eventually coming to a single conclusion: you have to find out what this means.

 

Alone and unarmed worries you; you’re not as good of a fighter as your liege and if the reports are correct, the city is overrun by high-level daemons.  However, if something is amiss with your love, you must go. With a determined nod and a deep breath to steel your fraying nerves, you gear up and head for the ruins of Insomnia.

 

Inside the city, it’s hard to see but a few feet before you in the stifling scourge-born night, causing your anxiety to pitch and your heart to race.  Will you meet your end coming face-to-face with a daemon that you cannot see until it’s too late?

 

Thankfully, most of them make enough noise for you to avoid, however, a few close calls makes you realize that  _ the daemons are actively ignoring you. _  It’s confirmed when you get brave enough to get into the face of a deathclaw and it simply regards you, nonplussed, before moving away.  

 

_ The hell is going on? _

 

Your arrival at the Citadel is met with the doors throwing themselves wide upon their own accord.  Naught but eerie stillness greets you inside, ten years of dust kicking up as you take careful, measured steps.  There’s something unsettling about the atmosphere, and the obvious signs of a heated battle in the entry don’t help to calm your panicked breaths.

 

“Ah, you’ve received my missive!” sounds a booming voice.  You’re not proud of the squeal that escapes you at the sudden sound.  “Welcome, welcome! Please, do join us in the throne room!”

 

Though wary, you do as the voice commands, passing by more evidence of fighting, the worst of which is just before the throne room.  Trembling, you raise your hand to open the door, pausing for a moment as inhuman sounds emit from the other side. You don’t have to wonder what’s making them as the door opens, curiosity drawing you in.

 

The sight that greets you stops your heart: Ardyn upon the throne, flanked by Ignis, Prompto and Gladio but… gods, they’ve got horns sprouting from their heads, blackened veins winding about their ashen skin.  Scourge drips from eyes and mouths and those sounds you heard from beyond the door rip from their snarling mouths as their glowing eyes lock onto you.

 

But… where is Noct?

 

“Ah yes, the King of Kings is here, awaiting your presence,” Ardyn clarifies, as if able to read your thoughts.  “How entertaining it has been to turn his best friends into obedient slaves before his eyes.”

 

The devilish man disappears behind the throne for a moment before returning with a bound and gagged Noctis, the fear in ocean eyes intensifying upon seeing you.  Noct begins to struggle against his bonds in earnest, thrashing violently, furious threats dying against the fabric stuffed into his mouth.

 

“Fear not, dear King,” Ardyn coos, patting Noct upon the head as one would a dog, “I’ve no plans to turn her.”

 

Noct calms his efforts at Ardyn’s words, but the older man leans down to look him in the eyes, a maniacal grin upon his lips.  “You will.”

 

Behind you, the doors slam shut and you realize you’re trapped in that room, about to witness unspeakable horrors.  Terror grips you, a cold sweat breaking out and your body reacts on pure adrenaline, carrying you toward the throne with your weapon in hand.

 

Daemon Crownsguard halt your progress, hair-raising growls emanating from their lips.  In the small gap in between the three, you’re barely able to make out a subtle shift in Ardyn’s features as similar black veining and pale skin take over his visage.  Clawed hands bite into your arms as the Crownsguard parts to allow you access to what is to come…

 

“Oh King of Kings,” Ardyn snarls, “how long I have awaited this day.  It seems the ring and crystal cannot match what I have become. Now, let us give your love a show, shall we?”

 

From within his many layers, Ardyn draws a dagger, dragging it down the column of Noct’s throat.  Blood beads where the metal touches and upon reaching the hollow between the King’s clavicles the maniac tosses the dagger away.  It’s replaced with a single finger, scourge gathered upon its tip as it smears the pitch substance along the wound. Noct screams against his gag, body convulsing within moments.

 

“It works so much more quickly coming directly from the source,” Ardyn notes flippantly, leaning in to gauge the progress of the change.  He soon rises to meet your wide, unblinking stare. “I do hope you enjoy your love being rough with you. I’m afraid he won’t be able to contain himself before long.”

 

Fear paralyzes your vocal cords, leaving you unable to do much but watch as the wine-haired man snatches the gag from Noct’s mouth.  Immediately, grunts and screams pour forth, few words interspersed as the bound King attempts to wrest control.

 

“You… have me… leave…  _ aaggghhh _ … leave her…” he forces out, blinking rapidly against the madness rising in his kind gaze.  

 

“My dear boy, it won’t be long before the world befalls the same fate,” the Accursed counters smoothly.  “What difference does the timing make?”

 

Noct’s unfocused stare meets yours.  “I’m…. s… sorry. So… sorry-”

 

His apology is cut off as Ardyn takes a firm grip upon raven locks and thrusts Noct bodily in your direction with an insane cackle.  “Go on, then. Act upon your primal nature, oh King of Kings.”

 

Ignis and Gladio release you, freeing you to take Noct’s face in your shaking hands.  Your grip pulls him forward that you may touch his forehead to yours for a moment, anguish palpable between you.

 

“It's alright babe,” you whisper, defeated.  “I can handle it and then… we'll see each other in the beyond, ok?  I forgive you.”

 

Acceptance flashes briefly across his face before it contorts in agony, an ethereal roar sending frothing saliva splattering your face.  It takes great effort not to flinch in the face of something so bestial, yet you persevere, finding solace in your memories as you prepare for what’s soon to come.

 

Having your eyes closed means his next move catches you off guard; a hand closes around your neck and he lunges forward to press your trembling form to the cool tile floor.  In your periphery, you note Ardyn settling himself upon the throne. Harsh panting draws your focus back to Noct and it’s then that you take stock of his rapidly paling skin, spidering veins darkening the longer you watch.  His sclera slowly blacken as well, irises taking on a fluorescent sort of yellow.

 

“Noctis, we don’t have all night,” Ardyn commands before laughing.  “Oh my, who am I kidding? We have  _ an eternity. _ ”

 

“Sorry,” comes a grumbled reply, although it seems more to you than the man atop the throne.  

 

Noct seems to lose control again, the frenzied daemon making itself known as he flips you roughly onto your stomach and rends a large gash in your pants.  A knee nudges your legs apart and hands take a brutal grip upon your hips to drag you to your knees. This is it, you think.

 

A sudden change to the atmosphere precedes Noct running a gentle finger along your clothed slit, a change that has you reeling in confusion.

 

“Marvelous!” Ardyn booms.  “Look at the helpless king trying so valiantly to resist the scourge!”

 

Behind you, Noctis huffs and continues his actions, the tension clear in his hands as he struggles.  Nevertheless, he carries on trying to bring you some modicum of pleasure in the ordeal you’ve been forced to endure.  Questing fingers find your nub and manipulate it with skill. Your body reacts upon its own will, your panting breaths fogging the tile beneath you.

 

Panties get shoved aside and thin fingers work their way into you, shocking you with their iciness.  Your body certainly doesn’t mind one bit; in fact, it seems to heighten your pleasure. 

 

Unfortunately, you aren’t able to reach completion before the scourge rears its head once more, signalled by growls of increasing volume.  You have all of a few seconds to prepare yourself before Noct shoves his cock into you with a violent thrust. The scream that follows brings glee to the Accursed.

 

“That’s it, my boy!  I’m sure she would enjoy it a bit rougher.  Grab her by the hair. Pull her to you so you can sink your teeth into her flesh.”

 

Noct obeys, gathering your tresses in an angry fist and pulling.  He closes the distance by leaning over you, teeth finding purchase in the junction of your neck and shoulder.  When he releases your flesh, he keeps hold of your hair and keeps you uncomfortably bowed while maintaining the pistoning of his hips at a brutal pace.

 

Before long, you become numb to the treatment, retreating away to the past.  Noct continues for Six only knows how long, Ardyn occasionally calling orders from nearby.  You’re only brought back to present by the sensation of Noct ripping himself out of you and dropping you to the floor.  There’s barely enough time to catch yourself and you scramble away, turning to see Noct violently convulsing before Ardyn.

 

“I… won’t… won’t hurt her…” he gasps.

 

To that, Ardyn stands, roaring with laughter.  “Noctis, the night is young. We shall see how your view changes as time passes and the scourge takes greater hold.”

 

Though Noct draws his weapon from the Armiger, Ardyn strikes him down with a savage kick to the chest.  The Accursed stands over him, grinning as he gathers dark energy in his right hand.

 

“Perhaps we should let her rest; she’ll be needing her energy,” he muses.

 

The last thing you see is a deep violet orb hurtling toward you before the world turns dark.


End file.
